Michael
|Ability= Lord's Commander Michael can manipulate one of the purest forms of heavenly magic. His magic can come in various colors but mainly it's bright white like the pure light of the other side. This ability gives him a set of unique powers. Purging Light (Passive) Michael's attacks deal 1.25x times the damage to anything that isn't human or holy (Items and armour included). His attacks also burn these targets, leaving nasty scars behind that glow with white light. If a daemon doesn't have an increased healing factor, they are not able to heal the burn no matter how much time pass. Meaning the only way to get rid of this fated mark is to either use healing magic or possess a strong healing factor. Heavenly Forces (Passive) Michael can tap a dead body with his light sceptre and turn it into an Angel soldier made of heavenly light. These soldiers have 30k N barrier durability and basic sword and a shield as equipment. Shield provides extra 10k N barrier durability and the sword allows them to swing with 10k N. They have wings but they don't allow flight. Only increase their jumps by 5 meters and give a gliding effect. Heavenly Forces (Active) If there are no bodies nearby, he can summon two of these angel with 3 turn cd between summonings. Michael can also use these soldiers as shields. He can absorb them and gain 20k N barrier around himself per angel. These light angels can stay around for the indefinite amount of time until Michael decides to summon them away, but once he does he cannot get them back and has to start summoning his forces from scratch (So either turn dead folks or summon two per 3 turns). He can have 10 angels at his disposal at most and gain a max of a 100kN barrier from absorption which decays at 5kN per turn. Orbs of Judgment Michael can summon 6 light orbs behind his back in a half circle formation. These orbs are made of light, but the most interesting thing is that mostly they are hollow. These orbs possess buffing and debuffing effects. They also move at 30 m/s. If the orb moves through something demonic or evil it reduces all its stats by 25% for 3 turns. After that, the target is immune to the orbs for the rest of the day. If the orb moves through an Ally or something Holy, it increases all the stats by 25%. Michael can make the orb move through himself but he will suffer safe cooldowns as everyone else. The orbs are a toggle on and off type of ability and cannot be destroyed. The range of the ability is 15 meters. Moonlight Sonata Michael's greatest ability that has been a turning point in multiple wars. He shoots a sphere into the sky which for a short duration turns the day into night. After one turn of expanding at an altitude of around 500 meters, it will look like a cosmic sphere. Then it unleashes a rain of starlight down upon the battlefield. These quick beams of light that travel at 150 m/s automatically target anyone who has received burns from holy light. It then attacks the burn mark directly, dealing 5k N damage. The only way to avoid this is not to have any burn marks or to heal them. The projectiles go through any solid surface to reach their target. Meaning that being inside a building won't keep you safe. The only thing they don't ignore is barriers and armour. This ability can only be used once per day. |PactCatalyst= }}